1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes and backscratchers for use in cleansing and stimulating one's skin with means for pleasant touch sensations.
2. Prior Art
In the past there have been and there are currently several types of devices for cleansing and stimulating one's skin. The present invention differs from prior inventions in that it is adapted to approximate one's hand and by virtue of the function of its structures it is a more natural type of cleansing device.